Karas Jugend, Teil II
by Thil
Summary: Pyramid


Als Kara an diesem Tag aufwachte, verwuenschte sie den ekelhaft piependen Wecker und brachte ihn mit einem Schlag zum Schweigen. Nach einem verschlafenen Blick auf die Uhrzeit entschloss sie sich aber doch, schneller aufzustehen als geplant. Sie erschauderte, als ihre nackten Zehen den Fussboden beruehrten. "Verdammt", murmelte sie. Es war schon fast zu spaet, in wenigen Minuten wuerde der Unterrich beginnen. Sie warf sich schnell in die blaue Schuluniform, tapste ins Bad und putzte sich die Zaehne, wobei sie die hoffnungslos zerzausten Haare ihres verschlafenden, in den Spiegel blickenden Gegenuebers zu glaetten versuchte.

Gerade heute hatte sie nicht verschlafen wollen. Ihre Mitbewohner waren alle schon laengst auf und sassen wahrscheinlich gerade ueber einem gemuetlichen Fruehstueck. Sie stopfte ihre Buecher in die Tasche und lief auf den Flur.

Die verwinkelten Raeumlichkeiten der Themis High stuerzten viele Neulinge in eine nur langsam, ueber die Jahre weichende Verwirrung, so auch Kara, als sie die Schule vor zwei Jahren zum ersten Mal betreten hatte.

Die Schule lag in Themis, nur etwa 2 Stunden von Caprica City entfernt und war nicht die crème de la crème, was empfohlene Internate anging, aber dennoch anstaendiger als viele andere.

Sie war nicht freiwllig hierher gekommen. Aber nachdem sie es am Anfang so verabscheut hatte, sowie sie alles in dieser Zeit mit Skepsis betrachtet hatte, zog sie es doch eher vor, hier zu leben als bei ihren Eltern. Ihre Mutter war der Meinung gewesen, ein wenig Disziplin und Respekt wuerden ihr nicht schaden, um es einmal vorsichtig auszudruecken, und Themis High spasste in der Tat nicht mit Schuetzlingen, die die Regeln missachteten. Kara hatte es zwar eher so empfunden, als ob ihre Mutter sie los werden wollte, aber es war ihr mittlerweile egal, es kuemmerte sie nicht mehr. Es war besser so fuer alle.

Trotz allem fuehlte Kara sich hier wohl. Dies war ihr mehr ein Zuhause als alles andere vorher, denn hier hatte sie Freunde gefunden.

Sie betrat den Raum, in dem schon viele andere Schueler angeregt tratschend Platz genommen hatten. Sie ging zu ihrem Platz in dem faecherfoermig angeordneten Auditorium, das bis zu sechzig Personen fassen konnte, pfefferte ihre Buecher hin und liess sich neben Terry nieder.

"Morgen", gruesste er verschlafen und gaehnte sie an.

"Hast du die Aufgaben?"

Siedendheiss fiel Kara ein, dass sie ja eine Interpretation hatten schreiben sollen. Ohje, hoffentlich merkte niemand was.

"Hmm… vielleicht.", meinte sie und blaetterte durch ihren Block, in der Hoffnung, sie haette die Aufgabe in einem Anfall von Fleiss gestern Abend noch erledigt und haette es ebenso in einem Anfall von Amnesie vergessen… In dieser Schule bestanden uebrigens alle Lehrer noch darauf, Aufgaben handschriftlich anfertigen zu lassen - vollkommen ueberholt!

Da betrat auch schon Mr. Sophys, ihr Literaturlehrer, den Raum.

"Guten Morgen", gruesste er knapp und nahm sein Pult in Beschlag.

"Wir haben heute einiges vor, denkt bitte daran, dass ihr euch in drei Wochen den Pruefungen des Quartals unterziehen muesst. Wer moechte, dass ich seine Arbeit korrigiere, damit ihr euch besser vorbereiten koennt, kann seinen Aufsatz am Ende der Stunde hier ablegen." Er deutete auf eine Box am Rande seines Pultes.

Kara seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf.

"Ich empfehle es euch allerdings sehr, denn ihr solltet jede Moeglichkeit zu ueben, die sich euch bietet, nutzen, oder die Pruefungsergebnisse werden euren - teils sehr niedrig angesetzten - ", er musterte einige bestimmte Schueler streng,

" - Erwartungen nicht entsprechen."

Ja, ja …

"Heute beschaeftigen wir uns mit Kataris. Wir beginnen mit einem Referat ueber sein Leben und seine bedeutendsten Werke. Elysa?"

Die angesprochene Schuelerin erhob sich. Elysa war immer diejenige, die sich bereitwilig fuer Extra-Arbeiten meldete, und die meisten waren der Ansicht, sie sei eine unverbesserliche Streberin. Doch ihre Ergebnisse bei den Pruefungen sprachen fuer sich.

Sie ordnete ihre Papiere und begann ihren Vortrag, nachdem sie den sich fast ueber die ganze Wand erstreckenden Bildschirm eingeschaltet hatte, der ein Bild Kataris' zeigte.

"Demetri Kassio Agrat, den viele nur unter seinem Pseudonym 'Kataris' kennen, lebte etwa 650 Jahre vor unserer Zeit auf Carpica und ist einer der beruehmtesten Dichter und Kuenstler der Zwoelf Kolonien. Er wurde in Delphi geboren und verliess die Stadt zeit seines Lebens nicht. Unter anderem war er Zeitgenosse von anderem grossen Dichtern wie Ariandes und Telamon. Somit ueberschneidet seine Schaffensperiode mit einem Hoehepunkt der capricanischen Kultur."

Karas Lieblingsfach war zwar nie Literatur gewesen, aber dennoch war es geradezu unmoeglich, auf Caprica eine Ausbildung zu durchlaufen und nicht frueher oder spaeter auf Kataris Werke zu stossen. Sie war bereits vertraut mit seiner Biographie und schaltete daher die Ohren auf Durchzug.

Sie reckte ihren verspannten Ruecken und verzog das Gesicht, als sich ihre ueberstrapazierten Muskeln schreiend zu Wort meldeten. Sie hatte sich nun zwei Monate lang in jeder freien Minute dazu angehalten, zu trainieren...

Kara konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie gross die Aufregung an der Themis High gewesen war, als an jenem Tag ein grosser Aushang in den Sporthallen aufgetaucht war.

Sie spielte schon seit ihrer Kindheit leidenschaftlich gerne Pyramid, erst nur mit den Kids in der Stadt, als Zeitvertreib, doch seitdem sie hier zur Schule ging, war aus ihrem Hobby etwas ernsthafteres geworden.

Auf einmal war es ihr wichtig, ob ihre Mannschaft gewann oder nicht. Und nach anfaenglichen Reibereien war auch sie zu einem wichtigen Bestandteil des Teams geworden, sowohl als Spieler als auch als Freundin.

Kara hatte etwas gefunden, wofuer es sich zu kaempfen lohnte - ihre ganze Energie, ihre Freizeit steckte sie ins Training.

Und als sie vor einem halben Jahr mit dem Team ihres Jahrgangs den Cup der Themis High gewonnen hatten, war sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit vollkommen gluecklich und zufrieden mit sich selbst gewesen. All die strahlenden Gesichter hatten ihnen zugejubelt, sie umringt, sie in die Luft geworfen und das Team war so stolz gewesen, sich gegen die beiden aelteren Jahrgaenge so aussergewoehnlich gut geschlagen zu haben.

An der Schule befanden sich ausser ihr noch einige junge Pyramid-Talente. Alle waren fuerchterlich aufgeregt gewesen, als der Aushang aufgetaucht war.

Die Caprica Buccaneers suchten Nachwuchs!

Die Colonial Pyramid League veranstaltete alle paar Jahre einmal eine grosse Messe, bei der junge Nachwuchstalente die Chance bekamen, sich zu beweisen und fuer einige erfuellte sich ein Traum - fuer Caprica zu spielen, den grossen Durchbruch zu machen...

Selbstverstaendlich war es alles andere als einfach, sich gegen die zahlreihen Teilnehmer durchzusetzen. Doch man konnte es ja versuchen. Kara wollte es nicht nur versuchen, sie hatte es sich fest vorgenommen, als eine der Besten abzuschneiden und ihre Chancen standen nicht schlecht, es auch zu schaffen. Immerhin war sie eine der vielversprechendsten Spieler der Schule und sie wusste, dass die meisten Teams, gegen die sie bereits angetreten war, nicht halb so gut waren wie ihres.

Natuerlich kam nicht jeder auf die Liste - man musste bereits im Vorfeld einige Leistungen nachweisen, sich einem medizinischen und einem Ausdauertest unterziehen, um sich fuer die Try-outs registrieren zu koennen. All dies hatte Kara schon vor vier Monaten erledigt, und sehr zu ihrer Zufriedenheit lagen ihre Ergebnisse weit ueber dem Durchschnitt.

Es waere eine tatsaechliche Perspektive fuer sie, etwas Sinnvolles mit ihrem Leben anzufangen, sozusagen ihr Hobby zu ihrem Beruf zu machen. Sie hatte bis jetzt bei nichts anderem wirklich das Gefuehl gehabt, gebraucht zu werden und war, seitdem sie hier war, ein unersetzliches Mitglied des Teams geworden.

Es musste einfach klappen.

"Eines seiner beruehmtesten Werke ist natuerlich das Epos 'Andromache', in dem er in Reimform den Aufstieg und Fall einer Familie und ihres Handelsimperiums zu Beginn der Besiedelung Capricas beschreibt."

"Hey", fluesterte Terry ihr zu.

"Ich wollte dir nur viel Glueck wuenschen... Wann geht dein Bus?"

Die Try-outs fanden in Deplhi statt, und alle Teilnehmer von der Themis High waren ab Mittag beurlaubt worden, so dass sie zusammen dorthin gebracht werden konnten und gegen Abend in Delphi ankamen. Am naechsten Morgen war es dann soweit, und innerhalb der naechsten drei Tage wuerde sich enscheiden, wer das Zeug hatte, bei den C-Bucs mitzumischen.

"Bald. Nach der Stunde muss ich packen.", fluesterte sie zurueck.

"Danke", fuegte sie hinzu und grinste ihn an.

Die Minuten verstrichen... Kara konnte und wollte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie war jetzt schon aufgeregt und angespannt. Sie ging wohl zum hundertsten Mal alle moeglichen, gewoehnlichen Fehlerquellen durch.

Mr. Sophys Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Zur naechsten Stunde fertigt ihr bitte eine Interpretation von Kataris' 'Tal der Finsternis' an, und dieses Mal ist die Aufgabe Pflicht."

Ein Blaetterstapel ging durch die Reihen, Kara faltete ihr Exemplar und steckte es achtlos in die Tasche. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen und endlich loszufahren.

"Und denjenigen von euch, die heute nach Delphi fahren, wuensche ich alles Gute und vor allem viel Erfolg.  
Moegen die Gotter von Kobol euch zur Seite stehen."

Es war bereits dunkel, als sie Delphi erreichten. Die sich ins schier endlose nach oben reckenden Lichtflecken der Wolkenkratzer flackerten an den Fenstern vorbei wie Sterne. Kara, die ihre Stirn ans Fenster gelehnt hatte, starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Sie fuhren an dem hellerleuchteten Stadion vorbei, direkt beim riesenhaften Telamon-Gebaeude, ein Wahrzeichen der Stadt. Hier fanden viele bedeutende Spiele statt, noch vor zwei Tagen waren die Dolphins von den Picon Panthers in Grund und Boden gerannt worden - und morgen wuerde sie selbst, wenn auch unter vielen anderen, auf demselben Feld stehen und ihrem Ziel ein Stueckcken naeher ruecken. Sie wusste, dass Edmond Barolay, der Trainer der Buccaneers, anwesend sein wuerde und es gab ihr einen Kick, all diese beruehmten Leute sehen zu koennen, deren Gesichter sie nur von den Telescreens kannte, an denen sie stundenlang geklebt und gebannt alle Spiele verfolgt hatte. Dabei waren die Buccaneers noch nicht einmal ihre Lieblingsmannschaft, ihre Favoriten waren die Aerolon Eagles.

In der Lobby des Hotels, das ein Teil des gigantischen Stadionkomplexes war, standen teils aufgeregt schnatternd, teils muede die wartenden sechzehn Vertreter der Themis High. Sie wurden in ihre Zimmer gewiesen, je eins fuer vier Schueler, und die meisten legten sich gleich hin und ruhten sich aus fuer den grossen Tag.

Kara war jedoch viel zu aufgeregt, um sofort schlafen zu koennen. Ausserdem hatte sie den ganzen Tag im Bus gesessen und sie fuehlte den Drang, sich noch etwas zu bewegen - nicht viel, nur gerade so, dass sie sich nocheinmal versichern konnte, dass ihre Muskeln ihr immer noch gehorchten und um sie an ihre wichtige Aufgabe zu erinnern, wie ein Rennfahrer, der vor dem spektakulaeren Kickstart den Motor kurz aufheulen laesst. Nicht um anzugeben, sondern um das beruhigende Geraeusch und die Vibration einer voll einsatzfaehigen Maschine zu spueren.

Sie duschte kurz, um sich zu erfrischen. Es war drueckend heiss, der Sommer schickte seine ersten Gruesse. Sie hiess daher das lauwarme Wasser sehr willkommen, als es ihr den Schweiss von der Haut spuelte und ihren Kreislauf auf Trab brachte.

Es war noch frueh am Abend. Kara schluepfte in ihre Trainingskluft und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Pryramid-Halle; selbstverstaendlich verfuegte das Hotel, das das ganze Jahr ueber Spieler beherbergte, ueber eine eigene Anlage. Sie folgte den Pfeilen in den Korridoren und begegenete auf ihrem Weg nur einem Reinigungsbot, der einsam seine Runden drehte.

Noch bevor sie die Tuer zur Halle oeffnete, hoerte sie das Trampeln der Fuesse und das Klatschen der Baelle durch die Waende. Anscheinend war sie nicht die einzige, die sich zu einer spaeten Mini-Trainingseinheit entschlossen hatte. Na, wen wunderte das?

Sie lief am Rand des Feldes entlang, auf dem gerade so eine Art freies Spiel stattfand, allerdings schienen sich noch keine Teams gebildet zu haben. Kara begann, zu joggen und umkreiste das Feld einige Male, wobei sie die anderen jungen Leute neugierig beobachtete. Waren sie eine ernsthafte Konkurrenz fuer sie oder nicht?

Waehrend sie hastig ihre Dehnungsuebungen ausfuehrte, sprach sie jemand hinter ihr an.

"Hey, du! Lust auf ein kleines Uebungsspiel?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah ein dunkelhaeutiges Maedchen, dessen lachendes Gesicht vor Schweiss glitzerte.

"Aber sicher", gab sie zurueck.

- "Super! Mit dir sind wir genug fuer halbe Mannschaften... ich bin uebrigens Sue-Shaun."

Laechelnd streckte sie die Hand aus. "Kara. Woher kommt ihr?"

- "Leda und ich sind aus Aulis." Sie deutete auf ihre Freundin, die die Wand mit einem Ball traktierte.

"Kommst du?"

Schnell wurden die Positionen verteilt und einige Namen ausgetauscht, von denen sich Kara fast keine merken konnte. Sie war links aussen, nicht ihre bevorzugte Position, aber sie musste mit allem rechnen und auf alles vorbereitet sein. Das Spiel begann, und gleich zu Anfang merkte man, dass das Level an Professionalitaet der meisten Spieler ziemlich hoch anzusetzen war. Sie waren schnell, sie waren praezise und sie waren einfach verdammt gut, trotz ihres Alters. Aus Karas Plan, nur ein bisschen zu trainieren, wurde nichts, denn auf dem Spielfeld ging es hoch her und es beanspruchte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Man musste sich anstrengeen, um das gegnerische Team auszumanoevrieren und sie kam rasch ins Schwitzen, als sie den Ball ueber die erste Linie bringen wollte. Sie passte und rannte nach vorne, um freizustehen, falls jemand durchkam. Sie rangelte jemandem den Ball ab und sah Sue-Shaun, die in ihrem Team war, an sich vorbeirasen und die Haende ausstrecken. Kara passte haarscharf an einem in die Luecke springendem Spieler vorbei und Sue-Shaun wimmelte die auf sie stuerzenden ab, wirbelte herum - und traf!

Meine Guete, ist die gut, dachte Kara respektvoll, aber nicht neidisch, denn technisch befand sie sich auf einer Hoehe mit ihr. Nach etwa zehn Minuten stand es zwei zu drei und das gegnerische Team bemuehte sich sehr, einen Gleichstand zu schaffen. Die Abwehr hielt sich soweit gut, doch begann zu broeckeln... Kara rechtes Bein tat weh, eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit und wenn sie ehrlich war, auch nicht zum ersten Mal. Normalerweise ging der leicht piekende, unangenehme Schmerz nach einer warmen Kompresse wieder von alleine. Wahrscheinlich nur ein Muskelkater, aber sie musste sich ja schonen.

Sie wuerde gleich eine Pause einlegen... Hu, wie war die denn hier durchgekommen? Aulis, den Ball ueber dem Kopf, zischte vorbei, bereit zum Wurf. Kara hechtete hinterher, holte auf und sprang im Lauf, so hoch sie konnte, um den Ball, der soeben mit voller Kraft geschleudert worden war, abzufangen.

Autsch! Schon als sie sich vom Boden abdrueckte, merkte sie, dass das gar keine gute Idee gewesen war. Durch ihr Sprungbein peitschte ein stechender Schmerz und im gleichen Moment fuehlte sie auch schon, wie es nachgab. Was zur Hoelle...?, konnte sie noch denken, als sie den Ball wie in Zeitlupe abschmetterte und der Raum begann, zur Seite zu kippen. Sie knallte hart mit dem Knie auf den Boden und der Schmerz trieb ihr die Luft aus den Lungen als sie der Laenge nach hinschlug.

Frack, frack, frack! Hatte sie sich gerade verletzt? Goetter, bitte nicht - nicht jetzt - nicht hier! Sie wimmerte, als sie versuchte, aufzustehen.

Um sie herum hatte das Spiel gestoppt und besorgte Stimmen wurden laut. "Oh Mann... tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht! Ich hab dich doch nicht geschubst oder so?" hoerte sie Leda.

"Suesse, alles in Ordnung?" Sue-Shaun fasste sie bei der Schulter. "Alles noch dran?"

Kara stemmte sich auf die Seite. "Mein Knie...", kraechzte sie. "Verdammte Scheisse!"

-"Ist bestimmt nichts ernstes.", versuchte Sue sie zu beruhigen. "Kannst du aufstehen?" - "Denke schon.."

Sie half Kara auf und stuetzte sie, waehrend sie mit zusammengebissenen Zaehnen zur Bank am Spielfeldrand humpelte. Sie konnte auftreten, aber irgendetwas an ihrer Kniescheibe war ueberhaupt nicht in Ordnung. Sie versuchte ihr Bein zu strecken und keuchte. Frack! Es war doch nichts gebrochen? Natuerlich war es das nicht, sonst haette sie ja wohl kaum laufen koennen. Konnte sie morgen einsatzbereit sein?

Sue-Shaun betaste vorsichtig ihr Bein. "Ich fass das mal lieber nicht an... " Mit unverfaelschten Mitleid sah sie Kara an. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass fuer sie der Traum heute Abend kein Ende gefunden hatte. Die konnte im Moment keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wieso musste ihr das gerade jetzt, bei einem lockeren Uebungsmatch, passieren?

"Ist bestimmt nur ein blauer Fleck", sagte sie und versuchte zu laecheln, zog aber eher eine sorgenvolle Grimasse.

"Weiss man nie. Willst du nicht lieber zu nem Doc? Waer vielleicht besser, weisst du, nur zur Vorsicht."

"Ja." Kara nickte. Es war bestimmt nichts. Sie wuerde gleich ein Schmerzgel auftragen - und es wuerde zwar wehtun, aber sie wuerde hier trotzdem so gut spielen wie nur irgend moeglich, denn von einem bloeden Knie liess sie sich nicht aufhalten.

In dem steril riechenden Untersuchungsraum sass sie mit haengenden Schultern auf einer abgedeckten Liege und beschaeftigte sich seit einigen Minuten damit, die Folie auf ihr beharrlich abzuknibbeln. Heute morgen, als er ihre Zeiten fuer die Try-outs bekannt gab (Kara war zum Glueck erst morgen dran), hatte sie sich ihrem Coach anvertraut. Nach einer langen Nacht, in der sie kaum hatte schlafen koennen. Sue-Shaun hatte darauf bestanden, sie noch zu ihrem Zimmer zu begleiten. Sie war ihr dankbar fuer ihre Fuersorge, wollte aber nicht, dass sie sie am selben Abend noch zu einer Notfallstation oder etwas aehnlich dramatischem brachte, denn so schlimm war es nicht. Ihr Knie prostestierte nur mit einem nagenden Schmerz, wenn sie es bewegte. Aber anstatt es ueber nacht in Ruhe zu lassen, musste sie sich natuerlich alle paar Minuten davon ueberzeugen, dass es immer noch wehtat und der Schmerz nicht auf mysterioese Art und Weise verschwunden war. Sie wusste selbst, dass es vollkommen bescheuert war...

Nun wartete sie im Medical Center des Stadionkomplexes auf ihre Diagnose. Ihr Knie war mittlerweile mit der sich entfaltetenden Bluete eines Haematoms bedeckt, aber allein das konnte ja nicht der Grund sein, warum sie hier sass. Sie richtete ihre Augen auf die flackernde Neonroehre. Lasst es nur eine Prellung sein...

Die Tuer oeffnete sich und der Arzt, der sie zuvor untersuchte hatte, kam herein. Stirnunzelnd hielt Dr. Grover einen Ausdruck in der Hand. Das sah ja schonmal nicht so gut aus.

"Also" verkuendete er, "es mag ironisch klingen, aber so etwas sehe ich hier oefter." Er hatte, seitdem er im Stadion arbeitete, schon ganz andere Verletzungen gesehen - es war schon verrueckt, was man alles an Schaden waehrend eines Pyramidspieles anrichten konnte, selbst wenn die Spieler gut geschuetzt waren. Er deutete auf den Ausdruck. " Dein Sturz hat mit deinem Problem nur indirekt etwas zu tun. Wie du erwaehntest, hattest du ja schon vor dem Sturz gestern abend Schmerzen im Knie."

Kara nickte. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. "Das hier ist deine Patellarsehne. Beim Springen und Rennen wird sie besonders stark belastet, also bei allen ruckartigen Bewegungen. Durch die heftige Zugbelastung wird sie vor allem oft beim Pyramid ueberlastet, da ja beides erforderlich ist. Entscheidend ist aber die Haeufigkeit der Belastung. Wie lange hast du insgesamt intensiv trainiert?"

- "Etwa zwei Monate. Taeglich.", fuegte sie zoegernd hinzu. Dr. Grover schuettelte bekuemmert den Kopf.

"Das war keine gute Strategie. Du hast dich und deine Sehne ueberansprucht, denn wie du hier siehst, ist sie angerissen." Kara schluckte. Deswegen also der Schmerz, als haette sie eine Nadel hinter der Kniescheibe verloren. Aber noch gab es Hoffnung. Sie spuckte die Fragen aus, die ihr auf der Zunge brannten.

"Kann ich spielen? Koennen sie mir nicht einen Schuss mit irgendeinem Painkiller verpassen, ich muss morgen unbedingt da unten stehen." Der Arzt seufzte.

"Glaub mir, ich sehe dieses Symptom nicht zum ersten Mal. Und es tut mir jedes Mal Leid, den Spielern sagen zu muessen, dass dieses 'Springerknie' einen sehr hartnäckigen Charakter hat. Oft handelt es sich um ein chronisches, über viele Monate bis Jahre anhaltendes Krankheitsbild mit beschwerdearmen Phasen, es gibt aber immer wieder auftretende Beschwerden nach Belastungsspitzen. Und das allerwichtigste bei einem Kniescheibenspitzensyndrom ist eine konsequente Sportpause, die nicht zu kurz gewählt werden sollte. Und das heisst fuer dich mindestens 8 Wochen und bis zu 3 Monaten Trainings- und Spielverbot."

Kara fuehlte sich, als haette ihr gerade jemand eine Glasscheibe ueber dem Kopf zerschlagen. In ihren Ohren droehnte es. Was?!

"WAS?!"

"Der Koerper ist keine Maschine, Ms Thrace!"

Er begann mit einer Moralpredigt ueber korrekte Trainingsmethoden, aber sie hoerte nicht zu. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte sie so kurz vor dem Ziel aus einmal von ihrem Koerper im Stich gelassen werden?

Wieso gerade jetzt?

Sie konnte und wollte es nicht akzeptieren. Es war einfach nicht fair. Sie hatte sich monatelang abgerackert, sich ganz darauf konzentriert, ihren Koerper in Hoechstform zu bringen, hatte trainiert, bis alle anderen abends laengst im Umkleideraum verschwunden waren, war auch bei schlechtem Wetter nicht von der Routine abgewichen, ihr Pensum zu absolvieren und hatte diesem Tag wie bis jetzt keinem anderen entgegengefiebert. Und ihr Bein knickte einfach ein wie ein Strohhalm im Wind. Hatte sie es wirklich uebertrieben? Nein, solche Entschuldigungen wuerde sie nicht gelten lassen, sie konnte sich nicht dafuer anklagen, ihren Koerper ueberansprucht zu haben. Sie traf keine Schuld. Nicht sie hatte seinen Beduerfnissen und Wehwehchen zu gehorchen, sondern er ihr.

Sie sass in einem der obersten Gaenge des Stadions, alleine auf einer Bank vor einer riesigen Glassscheibe, durch die man das ganze Stadion unter ihr ueberblicken konnte. Sie wollte jetzt niemanden sehen. Und doch zwang sie sich, hinzuschauen, versuchte die Bewegungen der Miniaturfiguren unter sich auszumachen. Dort unten haette sie stehen sollen... Kara presste die kalten Haende an ihre warmes Gesicht.

Sie hatte nie das bekommen, was wollte. Was hatte sie eigentlich bisher in ihrem Leben gewollt?

Als sie noch klein gewesen war, wollte sie jedes Wochenende so verbringen wie das eine, wunderschoene, an dem ihr Vater mit ihr ans Meer gefahren war, ganz alleine, nur sie zwei. Aber sie konnte sich an kein vergleichbares Erlebnis erinnern. Nur an die oeden, langweiligen Wochenenden in der Wohnung mit ihrer Mutter. Sie wollte nie auf diese Schulen gehen, aber sie musste. Sie wollte diese eine braune Lederjacke mit den schicken Reissverschluessen, doch sie hatte nicht genug Geld.

Sie wollte all die schmutzig weissen Waende in ihrem Zimmer anmalen - egal mit welchen Farben, Hauptsache, sie starrten sie nicht so gaehnend leer und langweilig an; aber sie durfte nicht. Aber wenn sie bis jetzt irgendetwas mehr als alles andere gewollt hatte, dann war es der Erfolg bei diesen Try-outs gewesen.

Sie hatte nie bekommen, was sie wollte - wieso sollte es nun auf einmal anfangen? Heisse Traenen rannen ihr ueber die Wangen. Hier sass sie, Kara Thrace, sechzehn Jahre alt, und war gerade der Chance ihres Lebens beraubt worden. Und das einzige in ihrem Leben, von dem sie dachte, dass sie voellige Kontrolle darueber ausuebte - ihr Koerper - hatte versagt.

Was sollte sie denn sonst Sinnvolles anfangen, als Pyramid zu spielen? Sie hatte keine besonderen Talente, keine Ambitionen, irgendetwas anderes als professioneller Sportler zu werden - alles andere wuerde sie zu Tode langweilen. Sie wuerde jeden Beruf hassen, der sie in einem Kaefig aus grauer Routine einsperrte.

Kara lehnte den Kopf seitlich an die Wand und wandte den verschwommenen Blick von dem Geschehen unter ihr ab. Sie schob ihre Haende in ihre Jackentaschen und fischte nach einem halbwegs sauberen Taschentuch, ertastete stattdessen aber ein zusammengefaltetes Stueck Papier. Sie zog die Nase hoch und oeffnete es achtlos.

Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr die Energie, es zusammenzuknuellen und wegzuwerfen, also las sie und liess das Blatt dann mutlos zu Boden sinken.

_"Tal der Finsternis_

_Aus der Finternis ein jeder falle_

_Scheiternd und schwach_

_In die Finsternis, alle._

_Es gibt nur Hoffnung uns das Licht_

_Doch sehen es die Schwachen nicht_

_Denn fuer ihre Seelen ist's ewige Nacht_

_Und ihre Geister sind beschattet_

_An Steigen hindert dich sonst keine Macht_

_Als Dunkelheit, die, wie sie uns ermattet_

_Verwirrt durch Ohnmacht unsern Willen macht."_


End file.
